pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Waterwraith
The Waterwraith is kinda scary, who here agrees with me? He starts to run away from you once you destroy his rollers. He was only scary the first time. He's really scary if you encounter him in the upper levels, because he suprises you. I really hated this beast. When going through that cave you would keep thinking "If I don't get out of here I'm going to be ambushed by a giant water frog", making it hard to get all the treasures.Pikdude 20:35, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Ha, I wasen't able to see it for the longest time because my freind was terified of it and wouldn't go back to it's cave. He didn't have it's data because he was to scared to fight it. By the way Pikdude, this thing is much more talked about on the goolix's disscusion. Half of it isn't even on the goolix.--Pikiwizard 01:21, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Sence I don't have the game how exactly does the waterwraith scare you guys? Pikdude um... What do you mean by water frog? Are you somehow refering to the Waterwraith or something else? :The Waterwraith is kind of scary initially because you don't expect it, and it just drops down out of nowhere and proceeds to crush your Pikmin. Also, yeah, he was talking about the Waterwraith. I stil don't get haw water frog reafers to Waterwraith. :Because it kind of resembles a frog, especially when it's crouching. I got it to run in the Piklopedia, but I was using my Action Replay. Bulbear4444 10:46, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Could some one record the music for the waterwraith without its rolers?Prof. 19:21, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :I'll see to it. Might take a while, though.-- 19:54, 13 May 2008 (UTC) will it get back on its roller if u laeve it olone to long :What? ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) He's saying: will it get back on its rollers if you leave it alone to long? Prof. 15:34, 19 July 2008 (UTC) yesRpwyb :Not that I know of. I've never left it for very long, but I wouldn't expect that to happen, especially since the rollers crumble away. Hey! maybey the waterwraith is akin to the Smoky Progg. Notice the posture, and they both look see-through. I'm betting my pokos on the Smoky Progg being the muntant child of a Waterwraith! ---- It says the Waterwraith may by some kind of "physic phenomenon," but that doesn't make a ton of sense. I'm guessing someone misread the word "psychic," but I can't check the game for myself. :Psychic... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ITS BUSTING A WHEELIE! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AK5GyaX27AM IAMAHIPO_ocolor 07:24, 3 November 2008 (UTC) It can also be a physic phenomenon, Because only purples can anchor it into reality. Another point of interest is this; do you see any vital organs? A "physical phenomenon", indeed! :Maybe the water has magnetic properties and is held in shape by the (Magnetic) stones and the Purple's Density breaks the water causing a magnetic ripple interfering with the magnetic stones thus destroying the creature... but not likely I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Possibly, but then how would you explain it turning purple without the stone rollers? Portal-Kombat :::His hypothesis is legible; there coulg be minature particles in the waterwraith similar to gluons. ::::I WAS JOKING! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message.